


Of Saints and Drunks

by Anna_Marie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Affectionate!Will, Caring!Nico, Charades, Cute, Drinking, Drunk!Jason, Drunk!Piper, Drunk!Will, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, St. Patrick's Day, Surprised!Nico, Underage Drinking, drunk!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Marie/pseuds/Anna_Marie
Summary: It's St Patrick's Day at Camp Halfblood. Everyone expects Nico to be most likely to get wasted. However, when Will shows up at the Hades Cabin door, with slurred speech and a bottle of alcohol, Nico has to help him. Started writing this on St Patrick's Day and recently finished. Oneshot. I don't own anything. Cute fluff. Contains drinking (obviously).





	

Nico stood in the pavilion with the rest of camp. Chiron was going over a few announcements and rules due to a recent influx of new campers. Like he usually would, Nico zoned out and played with his skull ring, twisting it around his finger. Blah blah, remember not to go out at night because of the harpies. Blah blah no sleeping in a cabin which isn’t your parents. Blah blah no inappropriate displays of affection in public. Nico smirked. He broke all of those rules yesterday with Will. He was the Ghost King and the harpies should fear HIM.  
Chiron continued babbling on. Nico wondered why the whole camp had to be here for the rules portion. They all knew the rules of camp. I’d have to know the rules to know how to break them, Nico smugly thought. Chiron droned on for what seemed like forever. Nico was honestly about to fall asleep when something caught his ear. Chiron had just mentioned something about tomorrow. Nico decided that this might be important.  
“... just a reminder to everyone that tomorrow is St. Patrick’s Day. Even though some of you may be the legal drinking age, or have a means to get alcoholic drink, know that drinking tomorrow-” Chiron glared at where the Dionysus cabin typically congregated “- is strictly prohibited and will be highly punished. Every single person will be punished.”  
Oh right, St Patrick’s day…. Nico thought. Nico was Italian, but that didn’t stop him from appreciating an excuse to celebrate anything. He remembered one year ago when the Dionysus Head counselor was selling booze to everyone and Chiron made them clean the pegasi stables for a month. He shivered at the thought of that.  
“To those who would consider drinking tomorrow in order to numb any sort of sadness-”  
Nico swore that Percy and Jason gave him a worried glance to him. He HAD been through literal Tartarus, and he HAD gotten drunk before to numb the pain, but all that was behind him. He learned pretty quickly that getting your boyfriend to pump out your stomach is not a great way to celebrate Christmas.  
“-there are better ways to deal with that. We have demigods here who can help counsel you through it”  
Jason slid over closer to Nico.  
“Hey man, you, ugh, doing anything tomorrow?” Jason not-so smoothly asked. Nico could tell he was worried about him.  
“I’ll be fine, Grace.”  
Jason eyed him warily.  
“Are you sure? You said that at Christmas before-”  
“I know. Christmas was hell. At least, the parts I remember…”  
Percy slid up next to Jason.  
“So Nico, don’t drink too much. I know how much of a light weight you are…”  
Nico scoffed at them.  
“Guys, I’m not drinking.”  
Nico told them to pay attention to Chiron. The boys obeyed.  
Chiron went on with the effects of alcoholism, blood poisoning, and sparring under the influence. He also talked about how we would become a danger to our friends since some of us are very powerful. Once Chiron was finished, he dismissed the camp. The rest of the seven immediately approached the three boys.  
“So, I heard that the Dionysus cabin is going to be selling stuff, but it will be through the Hermes cabin. Anyone planning on drinking?” Piper informed them, making sure Chiron wasn’t anywhere near by. They all looked at Nico.  
“Guys, I am honestly not drinking,” the Ghost King said defensively.  
“Whatever you say Nico…” Piper said.  
“If anything, I will make sure YOU don’t make too much of a fool of yourself,” Nico teased back. Piper gave him an incredulous look.  
“Oh, Pipes you know how much of a light weight you are,” Jason chuckled. Piper playfully smacked her boyfriend on the shoulder.  
“I know I for one am going to stay sober,” Annabeth said. She planted a kiss on Percy’s cheek. “Someone has to keep this Seaweed brain from accidentally causing a tsunami.”  
The group all chuckled as Percy blushed a little but did not deny it. The group went on to talk about where at Camp Halfblood they could drink. Hazel suggested the Hades cabin- a notion Nico did not agree with- and Percy suggested his cabin since he was alone in there. Everyone agreed that Jason’s cabin was too risky, being Zeus’ cabin and all. No one else really had a cabin to themself. Nico was asked if Will would be joining; the Ghost king replied honestly that he did not know Will’s plans. He assumed Will would be in the infirmary all day, just in case any stomachs had to be pumped or people got into alcohol-related accidents. Will was too busy to meet Nico today due to an influx of new campers needing to get physical examinations, and a few needing actual medical treatment. If Will does join them tomorrow, he won’t be drinking. Nico knew his boyfriend wasn’t into getting intoxicated.  
The group headed towards the arena to spar. They all decided to do that until supper, which was in three hours. Nico decided to stray from the group and go check up on his boyfriend.  
Nico always thought Will in his doctor uniform was sexy. Nico didn’t typically liked doctors or nurses, however Will made him comfortable; whether it was his boyfriend healing him, or if he was there for emotional support. Nico had found this out when he spent three days straight in the infirmary after defeating Gaea.  
Nico signed in with the chick at the ‘front desk’, entered the infirmary, and waited for his boyfriend to finish up bandaging a new camper’s leg. Apparently the patient was attacked outside the border, along with a few friends. Will grabbed some crutches, a bottle that Nico knew had Nectar in it, and returned to the patient. They thanked Will numbly, the shock of being half god still in them. Will turned to wear Nico was standing, gesturing the way to escape to the newcomer, and smiled upon seeing Nico. Don’t get Nico started on how Will smiling at the sight of him gave the Ghost King life. Nico swore that Will’s smile could cure any disease or illness. Will approached Nico; on his way he informed one of his siblings that he was going on break. Will embraced Nico in a loving embrace, dipped him and kissed him. In front of most of the infirmary. Will and Nico typically kept Public Displays of Affection to a minimum in public, so Will must have been really stressed at work. Even so, Nico melted into his boyfriend’s arms, fiercely returning the kiss and pulling him close. They separated, remembering that the infirmary was not the best place to do that sort of activity.  
“How are you doing?” Nico breathlessly asked. Will sighed, laughing a little, which just about gave Nico his answer.  
“Busy busy day. Any specific reason you came?” Will replied. He stepped back, inspected Nico’s body for any sign of injury.  
“I’m fine, I just came to see you,” Nico diffused his boyfriend’s worry.  
“Have any plans tomorrow?” Will asked. He put his hands in his scrub pockets, an air of concern in his words.  
“Yes. Watching my friends get shitfaced while staying sober. We were thinking either Hades cabin or Poseidon’s cabin,” Nico told Will.  
“Let’s hope Poseidon cabin, that way we can have the Hades cabin all to ourselves…” Will winked. Nico blushed.  
“Well, Hazel is here so not exactly,” Nico said. Will shrugged.  
“I don’t think she will mind us watching Netflix on the other side of room.”  
Nico chuckled. He gave Will another peck on the lips. Nico asked if he could help out in the infirmary in any way. Will thought about what task Nico could do. Will swept his eyes over the infirmary, his eyes caught onto something. He smiled mischievously at Nico. Will led Nico over to the far end of the infirmary, near an empty hospital bed. Nico look at Will, confused. Will presented him with a large basket.

Two hours later, Nico brought up the clean sheets and hospital gowns with regret on his face. Will chuckled as he helped Nico start to fold them and put them in the appropriate cabinets.  
“Some of these stank like a hellhound’s fart,” Nico drearily told Will. Will almost busted a gut laughing at Nico’s commentary.  
“Hey, you asked how you could help!” Will replied amidst laughs.  
“I’m getting payback for that, Solace,” Nico playfully threatened, half serious. Will pouted playfully at the son of Hades. Nico chuckled.  
“So,” Nico said, back to being serious, “When’s supper?”  
“As soon as we are done folding.” Will replied. “Fortunately, I am off for supper.”  
Nico picked up the long johns he had been folding. He placed them into the empty cabinet.  
“When was the last time you cleaned these?” Nico questioned. Will shrugged.  
“We do not use any dirty cloths, and we have a lot of hospital wear. Also we don’t always need people to wear those,” Will answered. He grabbed a pile of linens and placed them in a separate cabinet. The two boys returned to the mountain of clean clothes and bedspreads. Nico made a comment of how this beast has yet to be tamed; Will chuckled. The two boys conquered the beast together.

“Where have you two been the past few hours?” Jason asked the two boys while in line for food. The son of Zeus/Jupiter looked them up and down. He took note that both boys were tired but not sweating. He figured they probably were not engaging in any couple activities. They also did not do anything physically demanding. Just as Jason was about to try and guess, Will gave him an answer.  
“Nico helped around the infirmary. We just finished folding laundry,” the son of Apollo answered. They all received their spaghetti and moved on to the toppings station. Nico piled on a lot of fresh vegetables- which Will was glad to see, since Nico had been known for eating the bare minimum that was socially acceptable- as well as the meat sauce. Will did the same, sprinkling parmesan on his own plate. Jason, on the other hand, piled on meat mostly. They all went to their respective tables, Will to the Apollo table, and Jason and Nico to the Big Three table. Percy was already there, happily vacuuming his plate off. Jason told him to slow down, or the Ghost King would have to bring him back from the dead.  
“I’m not going to choke,” Percy said through a mouthful of pasta. “If anything kills me in the next twenty-four hours, it will be alcohol poisoning.”  
Jason and Percy looked warily at Nico, recounting what happened at Christmas. Nico knew they were thinking about it.  
“Just make sure we have enough water to heal him. And if that doesn’t work, we could always send him to his father,” Nico joked. Percy playfully, lightly, punched him. Hazel sat down; Nico hadn’t noticed her coming.  
“You guys quiet down about tomorrow. Chiron might hear you,” she said quietly.  
“He knows people are going to be drinking, he just wanted to scare the new people,” Nico dryly commented. Nico realized he forgot to ask Will what exactly his plans were tomorrow. He eyed Will. Nico assumed Will would be in the infirmary, since Chiron is extra paranoid about people possibly getting alcohol poisoning. Hazel eyed her brother warily.  
“Nico?”  
Nico brought his head back to reality. He looked at his sister in response. Hazel looks concerned.  
“Nico isn’t drinking. Or if he does, I will stop him,” Jason proclaimed. Nico muttered about how Jason can’t stop him if the son of Jupiter is trashed. Jason smiled sheepishly. Nico finished his plate. He decided to just head back to his room for the night to read. Reading was one way Nico helped cope with Tartarus memories; it was one of his healthy distractions. He got up from the table, uttered where he would be if they need him, and scraped the rest of his plate into the fire. Jason joined him, and asked if he could come over to his cabin and read with him. Nico agreed, as Jason liked reading with him. One day they sat and read for an entire weekend, only stopping for bathroom and food breaks. Nico liked that his friends don’t force him to talk about his experience in Tartarus. They told him that if he needs to talk, they are there but won’t pester him unless it gets bad. First and only time they pestered, was after he woke up from the alcohol poisoning. Will had Nico wear a bracelet to track down where he was for a month after that.  
Jason and Nico read until early in the morning; Nico finished a book, and Jason got halfway through his. By the time they finished, the night Harpies would be out, therefore Jason decided to sleep over.

Nico woke up to Jason shaking him awake, the smell of bacon and eggs prominent in the air. Nico sat up groggily.  
“Wakey wakey eggs and bac-ey,” Jason brightly said. Nico grumpily took the plate and scoffed at Jason’s arrangement of the bacon and eggs into a smiley face. The son of Hades asked if Jason had anything to eat through a mouthful of food. Jason brought Nico’s attention to a plate full of scrambled eggs. Jason had obviously gone back to his cabin and changed. He also had two crates with him. Nico eyed them suspiciously. Jason noticed. Jason told Nico it was his stash for tonight, delivered by the Stolls. Jason was wearing a green shirt with a four leaf clover, a slogan saying ‘I’m feeling lucky’ underneath in shining green sequins. Nico gave the plate back to Jason, empty. He had regained his appetite after December, which made his friends worry a little less. Nico was almost at a healthy weight. Jason smiled a little at the empty plate, adding it to his.  
“Nice shirt,” Nico commented sarcastically. Jason finished off his plate.  
“Nice pajamas,” Jason retorted. Nico blushed at his pot-of-gold pajama pants; a gift from Will. If Nico had received them from anyone else, the pants would have been burned. Nico grabbed some proper clothes from his drawer. He reappeared from the bathroom; Black shirt, black ripped jeans, black socks, and his sneakers. He shrugged on a navy blue sweater. Jason passed him a box; Nico eyed it with disdain. He could tell from the writing it was from Will. Nico snatched the box. He ripped it open to reveal a dark green beanie. There was a note that said ‘I got the darkest shade of green I could find :) ‘. Nico chuckled and slid it on his head. Jason chuckled at him.

That afternoon, Nico hastily tidied up his room and cabin. He had come to be a messy person since he mostly had the whole cabin to himself. Will didn’t mind the mess; in fact some of it was HIS mess.  
Nico shoved a pile of clothes into his drawer. He grabbed a broom and swept the floor. Nico made his bed. He put up the few decorations Will and Percy bought for the event. He set up a table for booze and snacks. Just as he was finishing with the bathroom, there was a knock on the door. Nico opened it and let Percy and Annabeth into his cabin. The couple set down chips and snacks on the table. Nico left the door slightly ajar, just in case someone else wanted to pop in. Supper had already happened, but Nico ate his in the cabin. Jason and Piper arrived next; following them Frank and Hazel. Nico hadn’t seen Will all day, surprisingly; he knew Will was probably working in the infirmary. Nico grabbed a cup and a bottle of gin, filled his cup halfway, and took a swig. The gin hit his throat and it burned a little. Nico was familiar with the feeling. He put his cup down and sat on the floor. His friends decided to watch a movie. Nico agreed; there wasn’t much they could do, especially if most of them were going to get drunk. They all made a consensus to not watch a sad movie; no one wanted to drunkenly cry. Nico slowly sipped on his cup of gin, chuckled at Percy and Jason; they were having a tolerance showdown. Both had drunk three bottles dry and going on a fourth. Piper was matching them. Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank contently sipping on their drinks. Frank was committing himself to only 3 bottles tonight- his tolerance was the best of the group- as he wanted to stay aware enough to be able to still hold decent conversations.  
The movie was almost over when there was a knock on the Hades cabin door. Nico, almost finished his first drink, got up to answer. He opened the door cautiously, hiding the cup behind the door just in case Chiron was on the other side. It was not Chiron.  
“HELLOOOOO” Will sang drunkedly. Nico didn’t reply; he stood there, frozen. Will’s hair was a mess, he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and his face stared at Nico with drunk wonder. Will focused on Nico. He barged past him, spun around with his arms out, and then fell to the ground. Nico closed the door, quickly rushing to his boyfriend’s side.  
“Will, what are you doing?”  
Nico helped the son of Apollo stand up, and he supported most of the weight. Frank got up and helped Nico. They brought Will over to sit on Nico’s bed. Nico sat next to him. He removed the current bottle that Will was holding from his hand. Frank took it away; Will pointed at it with a disappointed face.  
“Hey, that was mine!”  
Will looked at Nico. Will cuddled up to Nico, giving him a drunk kiss on the cheek.  
“Will, how much have you drank?” Nico cautiously asked. Will sat up at the question, brought his fingers up near his face, and examined each one. Nico was starting to get impatient when Will finally put up six fingers.  
“We did some pre-gaming in the Apollo cabin. I had the most alcohol that ever was alcoholed!” Will proclaimed. Nico had no clue what his boyfriend was trying to say.  
“Nicooooooo the Ghost King!” Will sang extremely loud. “All bow down to his excellency!”  
Nico chuckled a little at Will. Nico couldn’t believe his own eyes. Here was Will- responsible, cautious, protective Will- drunk off his ass.  
“Maybe you should stop and have a break,” Nico suggested lightly. Will eyed Nico, weighing him.  
“Okay I will. Not for me, but for you”- Will booped Nico’s nose “-because you want me to stop. I won’t drink any more alcoholeyo”  
Will stumbled over to join the rest of the demigods. Jason and Percy greeted him drunkedly, pointed at him while singing his name. The movie ended just then. Percy jumped up.  
“We should do karaoke!” He suggested. Will, Jason, and Piper all joined in agreeing. Annabeth was the first to respond.  
“Percy, maybe not the best idea for right now,” she softly said. Percy pouted.  
“Ugh, fine. But we should definitely play spin the bottle!” Annabeth gave him a look. “Or maybe charades?”  
Will jumped up at this notion. He ran over and grabbed Nico, pulled him over to, what it was in Will’s mind, center stage. He started to laugh hysterically as he motioned for Nico to lie down on the ground. Nico cautiously did so; Will knelt next to him.  
“One word, two syllablzz” Will slurred. He took Nico’s wrist in his fingers, and looked up to the sky. Will set Nico’s arm down after, then looked at his face. Will placed his head on Nico’s chest for a few seconds.  
“Zombie!” Jason guessed.  
Will shook his head. He reached down and started pulling Nico’s shirt off. Nico turned bright red and pulled it down. Will accepted it, still respecting Nico’s boundaries whilst drunk.  
“Boyfriend!” Piper guessed. Will shook his head. Will suddenly kissed Nico. Nico’s eye widened at first as it was a surprise, but he realized it was just a kiss. Will removed himself. He went to Nico’s chest and pretended to do chest compressions.  
“Doctor,” Annabeth guessed. She was still pretty sober. Will stopped the motion and started laughing.  
“Yes!” he exclaimed. “Its funny” -he paused due to laughing too hard- “because I AM A DOCTOR!”  
Will stood up and so did Nico. He helped guide his boyfriend to a seat. Percy, Jason, and Piper laughed hysterically. Annabeth went up next. Nico ignored the game and found a place in the back to sit with Will. The son of Apollo looked lovingly into Nico’s eyes.  
“Can I kiss you?” Will asked.  
“Will, you are drunk,” Nico said.  
“Noooooo,” Will sang in a deep voice. Nico sighed.  
“Yes you are. I do want to kiss you but not li-”  
Will tackled Nico to the ground. He started sloppily kissing him. Nico was okay with Will kissing him, but Will was drunk. He tried breaking up the kiss; Will stopped and moved to kiss Nico’s neck.  
“Is this okay?” Will slurred on the pale boy’s neck. Nico nodded.  
“Will, how about we do this when you are sober,” Nico suggested. Will kissed and sucked and his neck and collarbone. Nico gently and slowly pushed him off. Will stayed off. He looked at the rest of the group, surveying them. Will looked at Nico.  
“If I had to give you a kidney, I would do it,” Will said. Nico deciphered this as drunk Doctor Will saying he loves him. He wrapped an arm around Will.  
“I would do it for you too,” Nico said through a chuckle. Will smiled.  
Will’s eyes drunkedly scanned the room. He slowly stood up. He approached the table with food and booze; Frank had left Will’s half-filled bottle there. Nico’s boyfriend grabbed the bottle and chugged the rest. He went for another one. Nico jogged over, snatched the bottle from his hands. Will protested; Nico stuck his arm out as far away as he could. Will tried to get the bottle, but Nico’s body blocked him from getting the prized possession. Will gave up after a few seconds, not realizing the rest of the drink stash. Hazel approached them, grabbed the bottle, and disposed of it for her brother.  
“Nico?” Will tiredly said. His head was on Nico’s shoulder.  
“Yes?” Nico deadpanned.  
“I love you,” Will said. “I want you-” he jabbed his pointer finger in the son of Hades’ chest “-to go to bed with me.”  
Nico’s eyebrows raised. What was Will saying?  
“Go to bed, as in….?”  
Will stood up straight, or at least as straight as he could, grabbed Nico’s hand and dragged him over to the bed. Meanwhile the rest of the group watched in confusion, awe, and caution. Will dropped Nico’s hand once he got to the bed. Will took off his pants, kicked off his shoes. He climbed under the black covers, snuggled into the mattress, and then looked at Nico expectantly. Nico stayed where he was.  
“I want you to sleep right here,” Will told Nico. He patted the spot next to him. Nico looked over to the group.  
“We can leave, if you want,” Annabeth said. “We could all go to Percy’s cabin.”  
Nico studied Will, and then looked back at his friends.  
“If you don’t mind,” Nico sheepishly said. His friends left right away. Hazel gave Nico a hug on her way out, whispering to keep safe. Nico promised he would.  
Nico changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed with Will. Will drew him in close, wrapping himself around the tinier son of Hades. Nico stroked his hair.  
“I lub oo,” Will groggily said. Nico chuckled.  
“You’re kinda cute when you are tired. Love you too,” Nico replied. Will was snoring lightly soon after. Nico positioned himself comfortably with his boyfriend before falling asleep himself.

Nico woke up slowly. He had one of the best sleeps since Tartarus. Typically he was plagued by nightmares of the place when he forgot to take his sleeping medication, but the previous night was different. He remembered clearly everything that had happened the night before. He remembered the movie; people eyeing him to monitor how much he would drinking; stopping at one due to Will drunkenly entering the cabin; taking care of Will; falling asleep asleep with Will. Nico realized that Will was still holding him then, and the two boys were facing each other. Nico gave Will a peck on the forehead before carefully removing himself from his boyfriend and bed. Nico entered the bathroom and brushed his teeth as well as got dressed. He left the bathroom, found that Will was still out cold. Will was snoring loudly, which was very cute to Nico. He looked at the time; his clock read 10:26AM. He heard Will move. He looked back to the bed.  
“Nico?” Will groaned. “What am I doing here?”  
Nico chuckled.   
“You got really drunk last night,” Nico bluntly told him. Nico helped his boyfriend out of bed. Will was obviously hungover. He was dizzy and stumbled around. Nico got Will to sit down on his bed. Nico grabbed Will’s pants. He gently pushed his boyfriend to lay down on his back.  
“Never thought that I would be doing this,” Nico embarrassingly commented. We put Will’s feet through the leg holes, then got the son of Apollo to stand up. He pulled them up so they were on his boyfriend’s body correctly. Nico got Will to do up the zipper and button. It took Will a minute but he got it eventually. Will and Nico decided to go to breakfast.  
Will had Nico guiding him the whole way. Luckily Chiron was too busy in the infirmary tending to alcohol-related incidents to see the Head Healer in this state. Nico sat Will down at the Hades table and got them both breakfast. A coffee for both, plus some eggs and cereal. Will thanked Nico for helping him. Nico sat down across from his boyfriend.  
“I,” Will proclaimed miserably “am never having that much to drink again.”


End file.
